1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to refrigerated display cases and in particular refrigerated display cases including open frontal areas with the refrigerated air curtains extending thereover. Refrigerated display cases require an extensive number of structural elements dedicated to insulating the interior of the housing from the exterior due to the great temperature differential between the interior of such a refrigerated display case and the ambient environment.
The present invention provides a novel means for forming of this insulated exterior configuration in constructions for forming non-linear refrigerated display case sections. The sections can be convex or concave and are useful within a retail outlet in locations where the bank of refrigerated display cases must turn either in a convex or concave manner for inside or outside turn as required by the demands of the store owner or other restrictions such as structural restrictions in the supermarket building itself. The present invention provides a novel and an expedited means for forming the insulated housings for such arcuate sections.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many prior art designs have been suggested for forming arcuate refrigerated display cases such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,706 issued May 19, 1981 to F. Ibraham and assigned to Tyler Refrigeration Corporation on a "Shop Around Refrigerated Merchandiser"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,457 issued Feb. 9, 1982 to F. Ibrahim and assigned to Tyler Refrigeration Corporation on a "Island Refrigerated Display Case With Air Defrost"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,458 issued Feb. 9, 1982 to C. Hade et al and assigned to Dalcon Marketing Inc. on a "Refrigerated Display Case"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,626 issued Jul. 6, 1982 to F. Ibrahim and assigned to Tyler Refrigeration Corporation on a "Well Type Refrigerated Case With Defrost Air Intake And Colliding Band Air Defrost"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,806 issued Oct. 18, 1988 to A. Perex and assigned to Stanely Knight Corporation on a "Refrigerated Display Island".